


Lá fora, sozinha

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Defying Gravity (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas só tinham uma à outra.





	Lá fora, sozinha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out there, alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856923) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 10 - Alone (Sozinha).

Lá fora, era fácil se sentir sozinha.

Mesmo agora que sabiam o verdadeiro propósito de sua missão e estavam dispostos a tomar o salto de fé, era impossível não sentir os efeitos do isolamento. Ter um propósito maior, ser parte da história sendo escrita, ser escolhidos por um poder maior que não conseguiam começar a entender… eles não se arrependiam de partir para essa missão, mas ainda era uma jornada solitária.

Nada fora da Antares existia, não da forma como as pessoas ali existiam. Em algum momento, a Terra parou de ser real, era só imagens na tela, vozes distantes de pessoas que não podiam entender o que estavam passando.

Só eles oito existiam. Quanto mais tempo passassem com Beta, e depois com Gama também, mais distantes se tornavam de todas as outras pessoas.

Jen tinha dito a muito tempo, quando sua viagem era contada em dias e não em meses se transformando em anos. A necessidade de conexão não desaparecia só porque eram treinados, por causa dos HALO, porque mantinham contato com a Terra.

Ela sempre amou Zoe, e Zoe amava ela, então o salto para se apaixonar foi um pequeno passo. A caminhada de Zoe em Vênus, sua quase morte e a lenta e dolorosa recuperação, foi o ponto da virada. Jen não podia perder ela, não teria aceitado continuar a missão se Zoe não tivesse se recuperado.

Sabiam agora que seriam testados a cada passo do caminho. Cada objeto exigiria um preço em sangue e dor, e teriam que pagar sem hesitar, mesmo que ainda não soubessem o que o futuro guardava para eles ou o que aconteceria quando todos os objetos fossem reunidos.

Era grande demais, sua missão, os objetos, sua influência neles, era tudo grande demais para suas mentes. Então se focaram em algo menor, um no outro, em suas relações. Se Jen tinha Zoe, então mesmo que estivessem sozinhas e ainda há anos de retornar para a Terra, não teriam que se sentir tão solitárias.


End file.
